


The Game

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Tony took Reader as his own after her father who was Tony’s best friend died.Tony Stark, is a criminal, while Bucky is a detective who is trying to destroy the Tony’s organization. - AUWarnings: cursing, blood, violence





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

Your life wasn’t easy. From the moment that you were old enough to read you had to fight for your place in the family. Your family wasn’t a normal one, it wasn’t completely tied with blood, but it felt like it was. There were many members, but everyone knew their place and it was on you to finally find yours. Your father was best friend with Tony Stark and after he died when you were just a baby Tony took you if you were his own. Tony didn’t want you to become one of those people who would always get what they wanted just because their parents build something. 

He wanted you to fight for what you wanted and so you did. You would kick and scratch and you would never give up. Your family was one of the most powerful families in the city so everybody feared you. You were the youngest one and that’s why you were constantly harassed by the police, but you didn’t mind ‘cause you always liked to play games. They thought that you were harmless, that you just couldn’t get out of the family.

* * *

_˝You have three bullets Y/N, used them wisely.˝ Rhodey, your uncle told you as he left you in the room with four men. You stood in the center of the poorly lighted room putting the gun behind your back and throwing away your jacket. It fell down as Rhodey closed the door. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes for a moment. Men surrounded you and you kept staying in the middle waiting for them to make the first step. And they did. The tall blond man took a quick step towards you, while the others were standing still. Smirking at him you let him punch you. It hurt like hell, but you kept smiling while your jaw hurt._

_˝This is going to be easy.˝ He said towards the other man._

_˝You are right it is going to be easy. But for me sweetheart.˝ There was always something that people would underestimate and that would be the room where they are. The whole room was built with metal constructions and that meant that you can easily take any metal pipe to kick their asses. While you were looking at the ground holding your jaw like you couldn’t stand the pain you grabbed the pipe from the ground which wasn’t really visible because of the lack of light._

_You swing with the pipe towards the man kicking him directly in the head close to his eyes. There was a lot of blood and you could hear footsteps from others coming closer to you. You swing again but this time you missed and the man grabbed the pipe and you both held it as somebody grabbed your hand. You yanked the pipe towards yourself and you punched the man in his crotch. You kicked the man that held you, with your head and he stumbled back. As you were ready to finish him somebody put a belt around your neck, but you turned around to face them and they lost the hard grip on it. You used your head once more hitting him. As he fell down you grabbed the pipe and you hit him in the head. Then you walked to the man that was conscious on the ground so you kicked him with your foot._

_Hearing footsteps that were coming towards the door you stepped next to it. The door opened and the first thing you saw was a gun, so you grabbed it twisting the arm of the man that held it. After he was on the ground you took his gun and you walked to the middle of the room. Rhodey walked in with three more men and he clapped._

_˝Anybody else joining us, 'cause I still have all the bullets you gave me and a little extra.˝_

_˝I’ll tell Tony that you’re ready.˝ You walked past Rhodey giving the guns to him while you were walking._

_˝Have fun cleaning.˝ You yelled closing the door._

* * *

You were driving your car while listening to music. It was already dark outside, but still, you didn’t drive faster. You were heading home from the dinner with your father. You would always be in a good mood after seeing him, but unfortunately, you knew that everything will go sideways as you heard the siren behind your car. Looking in the review mirror you saw black sedan driving behind you. Pulling to the side you let your head to fall on the steering wheel. The knock on your window made you lift your head up and you rolled your eyes as you saw who was standing there. Rolling your windows down you stared at the man.

˝What do you want?˝ You asked annoyed.

˝Miss (Y/L/N), please get out of the vehicle.˝ His blue eyes were fixated on you and you smirked.

˝And why should I?˝

˝You are under arrest.˝ You moved your seatbelt rolling your window up, you grabbed the keys and stepped out. Sadly you already knew the whole process, but it was interesting that it was never your fault.

˝What are the charges?˝

˝Obstruction of the investigation.˝

You laughed as he cuffed your wrists. ˝You are an idiot.˝ You turned around to face him. His hair was pulled back in a low bun. He looked tired, but you knew that is still going to be a long night for you.

* * *

_Walking fast to your father’s office you saw a dark haired man with wide shoulders talking with your uncle Rhodes in the hallway. You have never seen him before which was unusual because your father never brings people that he doesn’t know in your home. You walked past them smiling at Rhodes. As you grabbed the doorknob you slightly looked back to finally see the face of the said man. He had short hair and stubble. His blue eyes were staring at you as he continued talking. You furrowed your brows stepping in your father’s office without knocking. You walked past wooden bookshelf and you sat in the leather chair facing your father._

_˝Who is he?˝ You asked shuffling thru his papers on the table._

_˝A problem.˝ Hearing his answer you immediately looked up, you were intrigued._

_˝A problem? Dad we both know that you never let problems to walk in your home. So what’s the story?˝ Your father never wanted you to join the business as a promise to his friend, but after you made your decision, he treated you like his equal._

_˝Don’t look at me like that Y/N/N, I know that you know.˝ He said smirking. He leaned back in his chair. His smile grows as you exhaled loudly. ˝So tell me, what gave him away?˝_

_˝His posture.˝_

_˝Smart girl. What else?˝_

_˝Why are we doing this right now? Shouldn’t you be one to talk to him and not Rhodey?˝ You said tired of games. Your father did treat you like a partner, but there were always moments when your father would act like you were still a child._

_˝Who is he, Y/N/N?˝He raised his voice a little and you just stared at him in silence._

_˝My responsibility.˝ You said after a few moments._

_˝You have five months to do what has to be done, but…˝_

_˝I know dad.˝_

_He got up from his chair walking towards the door. He turned to face you once more before he left. ˝Just remember, the game never ends.˝_


	2. Chapter 2

It was the eighth time in past three months that you found yourself in the small room with a two-sided mirror. You knew the drill and you were too tired of it. They treated you like a criminal, but you never did anything wrong that they could use against you, but Tony has. He was let say it a businessman.

The man with blue eyes whom you knew like the back of your hand walked inside whit another man which you recognized.

˝Detective Rogers, always nice to see you.˝ Your hands were handcuffed behind you.

˝Miss (Y/L/N), do you know why you are here?˝ He asked you.

˝Well, you brought me here, so do tell.˝ You leaned back in your chair tugging at your restrains.

˝We want to offer you a deal.˝ He was ready to continue when he heard the metal hitting the ground. You put your free hands on the table staring at both of them.

˝A deal.. Betray Tony Stark and you can walk? But do you know what’s funny about it?˝

They looked at each other and then back at you. ˝I can walk away right now and nobody can touch me.˝

˝You are under arrest, so you can’t.˝

˝Really Bucky?˝

˝It’s detective Barnes.˝ He said and you smiled.

˝Detective Barnes….I like that one much better than the other…˝ You leaned closer on the table towards him. ˝But wait a second, I already knew that, just as I know everything about you. Let’s see, James Buchanan Barnes, the rising star that had a major fall out, when his cover was blown. I remember that day. It was really heartbreaking to hear what happened to you. Rhodes was devastated.˝ You said not breaking the eye contact.

˝What do you even know? You are just a girl who got caught in between two sides.˝ Barnes said moving uncomfortably in his seat.

˝Again, Y/N, we could’ve been done with this a few years ago. I know that you want to get out, you don’t belong among them. They are thieves and murderers. ˝ Detective Rogers was saying, but you still kept your eyes at Barnes.

˝And what am I?˝ You finally turned your head to the side too look at the blond man.

˝A casualty.˝

˝A victim?˝ You asked tilting your head.

˝Yes. Do you really want to go to the prison? You could be put away for the rest of your life.˝ Barnes said and you got up from your chair. Both of them stood up standing at the same place.

˝I’m really disappointed in you both. I’ve been here a lot of times and by now I don’t need a lawyer when I talk to you ‘cause I know how this functions. I’m not stupid, you are desperate, you have no evidence so you are trying to break me. I’ll help you with something. Nobody in my family is going to break. You know that Barnes you’ve been a part of it for a while. Nobody betrays the Stark family. Just as you wouldn’t betray your mom, would you Steve?˝ With a smile you walked towards the door, Barnes tried to stop you but Rogers stopped him.

* * *

˝What are you doing Steve?˝ Bucky was angry, he still cared about you and he wanted you away from Stark.

˝Didn’t you hear what she said, Buck?˝ Steve asked sating down.

˝That wasn’t a treat.˝ Bucky said staring at Steve.

˝It was and believe me what they say that they do.˝ Bucky sat down next to his friend.

˝What are you talking about?˝

˝Just think Bucky, go back to the day when everything when to the hell.˝ Steve lowered his head staring at the ground.

˝What are you talking about?  They couldn’t have done that. They were away and they didn’t even know who I was until everything happened.˝

˝But were they all away? And can you really be sure that they didn’t know?˝ Steve finally looked his friend in the eyes.

˝You can’t be serious about that!˝ Bucky suddenly stood up turning his back to Steve.

˝Just think about it.˝ Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder before heading out.

Bucky couldn’t believe what Steve suggested him. He knew that you didn’t have anything with his accident, but he couldn’t put that in the report or to tell his best friend because he would lose his job.  

 

* * *

_˝So…tell me why did you come here?˝ You asked placing a cup of coffee in front of him on the table. You sat on the small bench next to the window facing him._

_˝Here?˝_

_˝New York.˝ You smiled softly waiting for his answer._

_˝I needed a change, you know I just…˝_

_˝Yeah I get it. Sometimes is important to change your horizon. Staring at the same tree every day is dull and stupid, but sometimes that’s the only place where we feel safe.˝_

_˝That’s why you are here?˝ He said placing the cup down. His blue eyes were intensely staring at you, which would make somebody uncomfortable, but not you. You were sitting relaxed with a cup of tea in your hands and smile on your face. You were always good at pretending and having an innocent look always brought you everything you needed._

_˝I love being here. It’s like I’m living in a bubble. Everything is peaceful and quiet. I’ve seen a lot of places around the world, but this place, this house. It’s better when you know that your family is just a step away from you.˝ You were talking with such a enthusiasm and spark in your eyes that you could’ve fooled anyone._

_˝And Tony, he raised you, right?˝ He asked carefully, trying not to step over the line._

_˝Yeah, he is my dad, he is the best. It was hard to grow up without a mother or my real father, but he made it easy for me. I remember one day when I was ten I was really upset 'cause all of my friends had a mother, so my dad decided to do with me everything that a mother would do with her daughter. We were talking going shopping even playing with dolls.˝ Your smile never fading although you were lying, but not completely because the best lies are those similar to the truth just with a few changes nothing much. You did talk that day with Tony, but not about boys or things like that, but about his business. You didn’t go shopping, he brought you to the closing of his new deal and you weren’t playing with dolls you were shooting with guns._

_˝That’s really sweet.˝_

_˝My dad is a good man, but sometimes he can be strong headed even with me.˝ Your smile disappeared for a second, long enough for him to notice. He quickly stood up walking to you._

_˝Did he hurt you?˝ He was worried. He’s been there for a week and this was your first normal conversation, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from lingering too long whenever he saw you._

_˝Don’t….just don’t.˝_

_He reached for you placing his finger under your chin to look him in the eyes. ˝Did he hurt you?˝ He asked again._

_˝Leave it alone, nothing good happens to those who snoop around.˝ You quickly got up rushing away from the kitchen._

_˝Y/N!˝ You heard him yell and the only thing you could do while walking away is to smile to yourself_

_Bucky was genuinely worried about you. He felt something towards you although he wasn’t allowed and seeing you hurt it made him angry. He was more determined to see Starks fall and to get you out of that family, he was oblivious to the truth. Tony never hurt you. Sure, social services would definitely take you away from him if they knew about your training when you were a child, but that only the family knew. And nobody from the family ever speaks to the cops; that is why your father will make an example of his newest member._


End file.
